As Darkness Falls
by swoosh-98
Summary: Sequel to Northern LightsThe Bladebreakers are off to Egypt for a one week training session. While there, they run into some unusual characters who need some help to stop a rising power KaiOC [ON HOLD]
1. Default Chapter

Guess who's back, back again. Swooshie's back, tell a friend. Actually, I don't think they'd care -_-U. Instead of doing a big project that's worth 10% of my mark, I chose to write the sequel of Northern Lights. For you who have read NL, your probably thinking 'Wait! That was the shortest fic I've ever read!' Well I don't think you'd want to read a bunch of boring chapters that have no relationship to my itty-bitty plot. For those who haven't read Northern Lights you can find it in my bio. I warn you, the first few chapters are screwy-lewy (was having some problems with word. It had just come out of hibernation). I felt so lonely so I thought why not bring a friend with me in this fic? So I brought Evan!  
  
Evan: Yah baby!  
  
I don't think that's your line.  
  
Evan: Too late! Can I say the disclaimer? Pweese?  
  
Why not?  
  
Evan: Yes! Swoosh doesn't own Beyblade but me and the wicked witch from the west, aka Kassandra she does own. Or so she thinks.  
  
PS: I decided to make everyone in their V-Force clothes 'cause Hilary's in here. She's not my favorite but she and Tyson are funny together.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'm hungry!"  
  
"Tyson! Your always hungry!"  
  
"I know but I really mean it!"  
  
It had been like this for the half hour they had been on the plane traveling to Egypt. Tyson and Hilary would exchange insults or would same at one another over the littlest things. Personally, Kai was tired of this. Before Hilary came, whenever Tyson complained the rest of the teams would ignore him or Kai would let his other teammates deal with the whiner. Truthfully it was a lot quieter in the past then in the present. The future? Bah! Who cares? Kai could already tell he was starting to get a migraine.  
  
Ray looked at the two-toned teen beside him. He had his beyblade in his left hand and his right elbow was propped on the armrest of his chair, his right hand was rubbing his temples. Ray snickered quietly but nonetheless, Kai still heard him. Well, that's what Ray thought because his scowl deepened more, if it was possible.  
  
Ray snickered a bit more. "It my turn to shut them up now isn't it?" Without waiting for an answer Ray leaned over the heads of the two chairs in front of them and flicked both of the bickering teens in the back of the head.  
  
"Would you two shut up? You're giving Kai a headache not to mention everyone else."  
  
Tyson pouted and rubbed the back of his before he released what Ray had actually said. A large smirk crossed his face and he spun around so he was leaning over the back of his chair and was facing Kai.  
  
"Aw, does the pour wittle baby have a headache?"  
  
When Ray tried to get them to be quiet, Kai had found a comfortable position in which he was famous for. Back flat against the chair, arms folded in front of his chest and legs crossed. He thought that for sure he'd get some rest but apparently Tyson had other plans. Cracking an eye open, Kai stared at the inconsiderate teen taunting him. Or at least trying too.  
  
"Screw off Tyson" was Kai's only reply.  
  
"And look, he's grumpy too" Tyson said in baby voice.  
  
The rest of the Bladebreakers started laughing but Kai wasn't fazed one bit. He knew one thing that he could say that would shut Tyson, Max, Ray and Kenny up, and he sure wasn't going to waste his chance.  
  
"I hate to remind you Tyson but this 'grumpy baby' was one person who was able to kick three world class bladers asses with a team of amateurs.'  
  
The boys stopped laughing but it took Hilary much longer. She of course had no clue about the Canadian Tournament. Mostly because nobody had told her about it.  
  
Tyson took on of the peanuts from Hilary's peanut bag and chucked at Kai. "Take that devil!"  
  
Kai sighed and moved his head so the peanut bounced of the chair and onto the floor. "You still haven't grown up have you Tyson?"  
  
"Yes I have!"  
  
"No you haven't!" Hilary had decided that she should join in the fight.  
  
Kai swore under his breath as the two began to raise their voices over each other. The people around the six were shooting glares at them and whispering to the person next to them quietly.  
  
"Alright! That's enough! Tyson switch spots with Max" Kai was on plan T now since the first twenty didn't work.  
  
Tyson jumped out of his seat with a grin on his face. "Thanks Kai! Maxie you have to move now. I'm sitting next to Kenny."  
  
"Uh, sure" After the two had traded places things definitely had become much quieter. Kai closed his eyes and aloud himself to doze off for the rest of the trip to Egypt.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Feel the heat! Man it's hot here"  
  
"It's suppose to be hot Tyson!"  
  
"Well sorry for breathing"  
  
"Tyson you are so hot headed!"  
  
Ray laughed at the two who currently had their faces an inch away from the other. Both their faces were red and steam was coming out of Tyson's ears.  
  
"Well, well, well. If it isn't Tyson of the Bladebreakers. Hope you've been practicing."  
  
Tyson blinked several times and looked around to see who had spoken to him. Kai simply rolled his eyes. She just loved to do these kinds of things.  
  
"BOO"  
  
"Gah!!"  
  
Kai snickered as Tyson fell back and crashed into Hilary taking both of them down to the hard ground. An amused smirk crossed his face as he looked down beside him to see a laughing girl with black and purple streaks.  
  
"You just love doing that don't you Kassandra?" Kai asked.  
  
"Hello to you too Kai" Kassandra laughed.  
  
"Hey! What are you doing here?" Max asked.  
  
"The more- appropriate question would be: WHY DID YOU SCARE ME LIKE THAT??" Tyson yelled.  
  
Before Kassandra could answer someone jumped on top of Kai knocking him to the ground.  
  
"Hi Kai!"  
  
Kai propped his head upon one hand and drummed the surface of the ground with his fingers, a bored expression was plastered on his face.  
  
"Hello Evan"  
  
Ray laughed at the scene that had taken place before him. Kai was sitting under the blond boy who had a sheepish grin placed on his face. Evan had blond spiked hair with brown roots. He was wearing a white t-shirt and a pair of beige shorts that were pulled down past his knees. The top of his boxers were visible above the waistband of his shorts.  
  
The girl that stood next to them was giggling at the two boys. A faded purple tank top covered her upper body and slightly baggy pants brushed the surface of the ground. Kassandra's emerald green eyes sparkled mischievously beneath dark lashes.  
  
Kassandra and Evan are Kai's friends. Amazing isn't it? Kai has other friends! Both of them are suppose to live in Canada so, what were they doing here? Ray got his answer when Evan hopped off of their team captain and Kai got to his feet.  
  
"Mr. Dickenson wanted these two to come along for our training session here cause he thought we could learn new things" Kai explained as he dusted himself off.  
  
"NOOO!! Why Mr. Dickenson, why?" Tyson moaned. He earned a kick from Kassandra and a confused glance from Hilary.  
  
One thought floated through Hilary's head; who were these people?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
I stopped half way through this, sorry. Then I couldn't start writing again geesh I'm retarded.  
  
Evan: No duh! Review everybody.  
  
Hey! That's my line! 


	2. Hot Headed Chicks

I would like to state the two reasons I was unable to update earlier.  
  
Christmas vacation Grandparents ask a lot of questions  
  
Evan: They don't ask that many questions.  
  
Yah? Well mine don't stop talking about nothing!  
  
Kassandra: While those two fight, I will say the disclaimer: swoosh doesn't own Beyblade but she wished she owned Kai!  
  
Well *cough* who doesn't?  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Excuse me?"  
  
The dark haired girl gave Hilary a confused look, folded her arms over her chest, and cocked her head to the side. Kassandra's eyes moved from Hilary's light brown hair to her dusty sneakers. A scowl appeared on Kassandra's face as she rounded on Tyson.  
  
"Who's the chick?"  
  
A smirk stretched across Tyson's face. "Who her? Bah! She's a nobody"  
  
"I am not a nobody you over-grown chipmunk!" Hilary screeched.  
  
"Nice one" Evan said "So, if your not a nobody, then who are you?"  
  
Hilary shot Evan a glare "My name is Hilary if you must know. Who are you?"  
  
Ray quickly answered "This is Evan and Kassandra. They're friends of Kai's"  
  
Hilary extended a hand towards Evan, which he shook wildly. Completely ignoring Kassandra, Hilary rotated her hand trying to get the blood to run properly again. Kassandra shrugged of Hilary's rudeness and turned to face Kenny.  
  
"So, you guys are staying in the Sheraton hotel right?"  
  
"Yup! I guess you're staying there too?"  
  
"Of course!"  
  
"Well then" Evan began, flinging his arm around Max's shoulders, "what are we waiting for? Let's grab a taxi and get going! I'm craving the swimming pool already!"  
  
Max gave a small, unsure laugh.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"The rooms aren't that bad" Evan commented. He dragged his stuff into one of the rooms and tossed it onto the double bed. The room wasn't that big but he could live with it. Anyways, Evan always slept in a small room since his brother Derek took the big one.  
  
"Alright, there are eight of us and four rooms. Each has a double bed." Kenny thought for a moment. "I think the girls should go in one room, Kai and Evan in another, Max and Ray in a different one and Tyson and I in the last room. Ok with everyone?"  
  
Kassandra shrugged and wandered into the room next to Kai and Evan's. Hilary reluctantly followed. Kai and Evan tossed their stuff into the dresser while Evan continuously talked about what's been going on in Canada since Kai left. Mostly hockey.  
  
". . . They haven't been doing to well. You know-" Evan was cut off when Kassandra stormed into the room.  
  
"New record, three minutes" Kai whispered to Evan. Both boys knew that Kassandra didn't get along with most girls, but when you mix a bossy girl who likes skirts and a stubborn tomboy who prefers skateboards, you get a bad combination.  
  
"That girl is so bossy, the next thing she's gonna be doing is showing me how to wipe my ass properly!" Kassandra complained.  
  
Evan snickered at the last part but Kai just sighed, "Fine, Kassandra did you put all your clothes in the dresser?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Good. Evan, could you ask the others whether any of them would go with Hilary?" Kai asked.  
  
"Sure! Does that mean I'm with the person left over?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Alright, I'm sure Max or Ray wouldn't mind if I shared a room with one of them" Evan gathered up his stuff and tried to leave. Unfortunately he tripped the bed when he turned. Evan jumped to his feet and with a sheepish grin he dashed out of the room. Kassandra dragged her duffel bag into the room and tossed it next to the bed.  
  
"Aren't you going to unpack?" Kai asked.  
  
Kassandra stared at him hard. Kai didn't seem to understand.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never mind" Kassandra sighed. She stood up and walked over to him, stopping several inches from him. "Kai?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"What are we?"  
  
Kai said nothing for a moment but his hard gaze remained on Kassandra. "What do you mean?"  
  
"You know what I mean"  
  
"Yeah, yeah" A small smile appeared "human?"  
  
"Kai!!" Kassandra's voice raised as she poked him in the chest, "Answer my question properly!"  
  
"Fine! What do you want us to be?"  
  
Kassandra wasn't expecting that question. She lowered her head to stare at the ground. She could feel her face turning red. How come Kai has to be such a smart ass instead of just giving her a straight answer like he usually does.  
  
"Well, I was . . . Hoping that . . . Umm, we-"  
  
Kassandra stopped when she felt his fingers pinch her chin as he raised her head to so she could look him in the eye. For once Kassandra was unable to talk. He was the first person that could shut her up with a single glance, now that she was eye to eye with Kai, she seemed to have lost her voice altogether.  
  
"It keeps between us ok?"  
  
Kassandra nodded and closed her eyes as Kai devoured her in a slow kiss. Tingles shot up and down her spine and she smiled, Kai was all hers and no other girl was going to get him.  
  
"Hey! Who wants to go for a swim in the pool?"  
  
"Damn Tyson" Kai growled, he broke their kiss to glare at the door. "We're suppose to be for training and to keep him away from reporters to deflate his oversized head."  
  
Kassandra giggled. "Aw, come on Kai, one swim won't hurt. I do agree on the oversized head thing. It seems to be worse then last time"  
  
"That's because he likes to brag sometimes that he was the only person who didn't get their bit beast taken away"  
  
"What?? When did that happed?" Kassandra asked surprised.  
  
"Last years World Championships"  
  
"Oh" She paused for a moment, "So are we going swimming?"  
  
Kai sighed "Fine"  
  
"Yes!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Hey Hilary! Come on in the water's great!"  
  
The addressed girl huffed and stuck up her nose. "No way Tyson! That water is way to cold" Hilary's light pink bikini already had spots of water on it from being splashed.  
  
"It's not that cold Hilary" Ray said  
  
"Yah? Well it's cold to me! Anyways, I think we should have gone to the beach instead so I can work on my tan"  
  
"You don't need anymore sun. Your brain has already been fried!" A mischievous voice said from behind her. Before Hilary could see who it was she was sailing the air and plunging into the cool water. Hilary screeched as she broke the surface of the water.  
  
"TYSON!!"  
  
"Hey! Don't blame everything on me! I was in the water"  
  
"Then who did?" Hilary heard giggling followed by quiet hyena laughter. She rounded on Kassandra and Evan who were standing on the deck trying their best to be quiet. Hilary didn't pay attention to the snickering boys in the water. "You pushed me in!!" Hilary shouted, pointing her finger at Kassandra.  
  
"So? Stop being such a winer" Kassandra tugged at the strap of her navy and dark purple tankini.  
  
"Me? A whiner? You're the whiner!" Hilary yelled  
  
"No, I'm a rummer" Kassandra smirked  
  
Almost everyone looked confused. "What's a rummer?" Kenny asked.  
  
"Not a winer that's for sure" Kassandra dove in underneath Hilary and came up behind Kai who was floating on his back with a pair of black swimming shorts, looking extremely bored. Kassandra jumped on him and brought him underwater.  
  
Kai gasped for air when he reached the surface. Kassandra came up in front of him with a devilish grin on her face.  
  
"I hate you" Kai said  
  
"I hate you too"  
  
"And I hate both of you!!" Evan yelled as he entered the water with a huge cannon ball and several large waves, completely washing Kai and Kassandra away.  
  
Kai growled, this was the second time someone had tried to drown him in one day, not to mention he had also been pummeled to the ground be a certain blond haired freak. Kai quickly surfaced to give him a good beating but there was something wrong. Evan had a serious face on. Never a good sign. He was also mouthing something to Kassandra. She sighed and turned to face Kai.  
  
"Do you know what day it is today Kai?" Kassandra asked.  
  
"Saturday?"  
  
"It's the 20th of December, remember what I told you that happens on the 24th? It involves a barrier, a bit beast and a lot of power"  
  
"Oh yah . . ." Kai was silent for a moment, "Are you sure it's going to happen this year? I mean, are you sure your cousins-  
  
"Second cousins"  
  
"-Second cousins, are really going to try and steal the bit beast?" Kai finished  
  
"I'm pretty sure" Kassandra replied  
  
"HEY!! What are you guys standing around for? Let's play some water polo!" Tyson yelled  
  
"We'll finish later" Kai said before he was reluctantly dragged away by Tyson. Evan and Kassandra just shrugged and followed.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Kassandra and Hilary don't get along now but the will soon. I tried to make their personalities clash a bit. But like I said before, I don't hate Hilary. I'm also wondering whether I should put some Tyson/Hilary in, you decide. I'm going to be busy with exams just to let you know early.  
  
Evan: You're never busy. You'll probably never end up doing work until the night before. Which you always do for big tests or projects.  
  
Evan  
  
Evan: Yes?  
  
Shut up! 


	3. Air Headed Dinks

I admit I had some writers block. But doesn't everyone get it at some point? Wait! Don't answer that.  
  
Evan: Why not?  
  
'Cause I said so. Anyways, if you have any problems with Hilary or Tyson bashing just tell me and I'll go bash some other people. Right Evan?  
  
Evan: What?  
  
Never mind. I don't own Beyblade. End of Story.  
  
"Talking"  
  
'Thinking'  
  
" 'Expression' "  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
"Please. Had some"  
  
"No thank you"  
  
"Had some"  
  
"No thank you"  
  
"Please-"  
  
"Listen man, when the lady says 'no' she means 'no'" Evan cut in. He dragged Kassandra by the arm away from the man. "Stay away from those freaky people with towels on their heads Kassey. I don't like them"  
  
Kassandra sweat dropped. "Those are turbans Evan. Not towels"  
  
"Bah! They're all the same to me" he replied.  
  
"Evan, I can walk perfectly fine on my own you know!" Kassandra hissed at him through gritted teeth. She wished people would mind their own business and look away. 'Why did I even come here?' She twisted her arm out of Evan's grip and followed him down the road. Somehow she always managed to get lost in another country. At least she wasn't alone this time. This was a good thing, considering they were walking through what looked to be the black market.  
  
Every stand they passed the owner would glare suspiciously at them or lean over and whisper to the person in the next stand. Several men and women stood on the side of the street watching them go by with a look of dislike upon their faces. Children ran down the street chasing after a blood red ball. Their clothes were torn and had huge dirt stains. Everyone here had a starved appearance.  
  
Kassandra noticed a large group of people standing in a circle around something. She could hear a strange sort of music coming from the group. Kassandra and Evan glanced at each other and cautiously went over to join the circle. They had to squeeze through several people to find what was causing all the commotion. Once they had, she wished she hadn't. It was a snake charmer. Lovely, Kassandra hated snakes. The snake was gently swaying in the basket, staring at the charmer in an eerily way. Kassandra grabbed Evan's wrist to leave when she saw something, no- someone who made her blood run as cold as a snake in Antarctica.  
  
Her second cousins: Nick and Jerry.  
  
Kassandra elbowed Evan in the side wishing that the two wouldn't notice them.  
  
"Ow! What?" Evan whined.  
  
"Look" Kassandra hissed and she pointed towards her second cousins.  
  
Evan scanned blindly around. "Where?"  
  
"Nick and Jerry! Right there you air headed dink!"  
  
Evan finally seemed to have spotted them because he went ridge beside her before trying to pull her through the crowd. It was too late though; Nick and Jerry had seen them.  
  
Kassandra and Evan broke into a run. They pushed the protesting people out of their way as they ran down the street. Kassandra looked back to see if the two boys were following. 'Damn' she thought 'they're fast'. Nick and Jerry were shortening the distance between them very quickly. Kassandra whipped her head around and kept running.  
  
Up one street, turn right, then left, down a different street. When Kassandra figured they might as well give up, she found out they didn't need to. A cold hand latched onto her wrist. She screamed but was silenced when another freezing hand clamped over her mouth.  
  
"I don't know what the hell you're doing here but I'm not going to let you ruin everything I've worked for" Nick hissed in her ear. His voice was cold and dangerous but man did his breath stink. She glanced to her left and noticed that Evan too had been caught. No one on the streets gave them a second look. What was wrong with everybody here? Couldn't they see she was in trouble? Was nobody going to help them?  
  
"Let them go you filthy pieces of slime"  
  
Kassandra was jerked around as Nick turned to face Kai. It was weird how he was always saving her. It was then that she realized that Kai had his beyblade pointed directly in Nick's face. 'My hero' geesh that sounded lame. Nicks' grip on her loosened and slowly his hands fell away. As he did so he hissed in her ear:  
  
"Next time your boyfriend won't be her to save you, then, you're dead"  
  
Then both Nick and Jerry fled. When she turned around neither of them she could see. A grin stretched across her face and she practically jumped on Kai as she hugged him.  
  
"You have to teach me how to look so serious" she squealed.  
  
A pink tinge upon Kai's cheeks but Evan just laughed out loud. He doubled over and clutched his sides, not noticing the glare he was receiving from Kassandra and Kai.  
  
"I knew it!" Evan said after he had calmed down. "I thought you guys were together! So this is why Kai said he'd share a room with you" an evil grin slid across his face. "So, you guys gonna do the nasty?"  
  
"EVAN!!"  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
One hour later, Kai, Kassandra and Evan walk into the lobby of the hotel. Evan was supporting a very large bump on his head from where Kassandra had hit him. He was muttering colourful words under his breath and a dark scowl had appeared for the first time on his face.  
  
Kassandra shot a glare at him; "It serves you right for insinuating things that you shouldn't have been"  
  
"Well what was I suppose to think?" Evan asked.  
  
"Don't answer that Kassey" Kai whispered to her. Kassandra ignored him and was about to retort when someone interrupted her.  
  
"Where have you guys been? We're going out for dinner soon so you better get ready." Hilary had come into view and her eyes were flying from one to the other like someone watching a ping-pong game.  
  
"Well then, I'm ready. So when are we leaving?" Kassandra seemed to be fighting to keep a straight face on.  
  
Hilary scowled as she took in Kassandra's ripped pants and sweaty face. Her dirt-covered hands were hidden behind her back but it didn't make much difference in Hilary's next comment.  
  
"You look like you were rolling in a pig pen! There is no way your going to be aloud in the restaurant!"  
  
Kassandra snorted and crossed her arms over her chest. "Well you look like a Britany Spears wannabe" (A/N couldn't resist)  
  
"I happen to like Britney Spears" Hilary huffed, "I bet you like that Evanscent band"  
  
"It's Evanescence and yes I do like them, so what?"  
  
Evan and Kai glanced at each other; uh-oh.  
  
"So what? They have horrible style, but I can see how you're a fan" Hilary hissed.  
  
"Yes they have a different style but at least they don't strip dance half naked!" (Sorry Britney fans! She doesn't mean it!)  
  
Kai sighed, "Alright! That's enough! Hilary, we'll leave as soon as we're ready and I don't want to hear any more pointless arguing ok?" Both Hilary and Kassandra nodded, though were still glaring at each other. "Good. Kassandra, Evan, let's go get changed"  
  
When Kai and Evan weren't looking, Kassandra did the most mature thing she could think of to Hilary.  
  
She stuck her tongue out at her.  
  
~*~*~*~*~  
  
"I'm glad I'm not paying"  
  
"Tyson, that's because Mr. Dickenson is"  
  
"I pity Mr. D, that's going to be one large bill just on Tyson"  
  
"Shut up Ray!"  
  
Kassandra giggled quietly and glanced at the two-toned boy beside her. He was watching his bickering teammates with partial interest.  
  
"Are your dinners usually like this Kai?" Kassandra asked.  
  
Kai gave her a flat look, "Of course they are! You didn't expect them to be enjoyable did you?"  
  
"I suppose not, but you can't help but hope can you?"  
  
"I gave that up along time ago"  
  
"Enjoying your conversation?" Evan had decided to butt in.  
  
A small, cruel smile crawled up Kassandra's face, "You know Evan, I haven't had the chance to threaten you about your mouth"  
  
"What?" Evan asked confused.  
  
"If you tell a single soul about, well, you know, I'm afraid I will have to beat you up" Kassandra smiled deviously at him.  
  
"You wouldn't do that" Evan waved his hand through the air.  
  
"If she doesn't then I will" Kai added.  
  
Evan gulped, "I don't think Kassey will but I know you would. You know, I don't think it's that important anyways" he smiled nervously at them.  
  
"Good"  
  
Evan let out a sigh of relief; why did everyone pick on him? He looked around the table; Hilary was criticizing Tyson's eating habits, Ray was telling Kassandra about a prank he had played when he was younger, and Kai and Max were listening to Kenny's ideas on some training strategies. Obviously he, Evan, was doing nothing but staring around the table.  
  
He suddenly noticed a man sitting in the far corner from them. A long, black trench coat completely covered his body; the collar of the coat was turned up so it skimmed the lobe of his ear. A large hat was pulled over his face so his eyes were shadowed over. The man seemed to have noticed Evan staring at him since he quickly got up and swept out the door.  
  
Evan's attention was diverted when a weird noise came out of nowhere.  
  
"Buuuuurp"  
  
"TYSON!!"  
  
So maybe he wasn't the only one who was always picked on.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~  
  
Once again, I apologize to Britney Spears fans.  
  
I also apologize for the long wait but I think the plot starts to come in during this chapter.  
  
R&R 


End file.
